


Green Room

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cyberse Celebration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: While waiting for Playmaker to find him, the Wind Ignis tries to pass some time with his guests.





	Green Room

“Can I get you anything? A snack, a drink…” The Wind Ignis swung his feet from where he sat on the hoop that was Echo’s head. “…a chair?”

He’d built the garden to be his personal sanctuary, a home where no nosy humans or bossy Ignises would bother him, but the Light Ignis _insisted_ on barging in anyways. For their first meeting, he’d come with Bit and Boot, two prototypes who were entertaining for about five seconds before their thin personalities cut straight through the Wind Ignis’s nerves, but this time he’d only sent Haru and Bohman, AIs who were thankfully more developed. From what the Wind Ignis understood, Haru was defective and therefore stuck with his childish intelligence, but Bohman was a work in progress, and the Light Ignis had sent a warning not to pry too much into his new role. Still, when Bohman had been standing in his gazebo in silence for over thirty minutes, _glowering_, as the coming humans fought among themselves more than had been expected, then the Wind Ignis had some right to talk.

“I’m not gonna ask about your vendetta thing because frankly I don’t care, but as I am being your host, I think the least we could do is have some conversation, _sooo_…do you like my garden? I made it myself.”

“Do you know where Playmaker is?”

The Wind Ignis deflated even further. “He hasn’t come through the gate yet, so not really. I am keeping an eye out for him, and when he makes it into this world, I’ll let you know.” He smoothed his hand over his head’s curl and twirled it around his finger. “Look, I know you’re pissed and want revenge, but don’t miss the world around you. The network is amazing, purer than anything you could hope to find outside, so you should make an effort to enjoy it.”

Bohman looked at him, _finally_, and threw a glance over the flowers and trees surrounding them. “It is a beautiful place.”

The Wind Ignis snickered. “Thank you!”

“It is all too easy to create such beauty in an artificial world, and it is just as easy to destroy it. If the network ends someday, then no trace of this garden will be left to prove it ever existed.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Never mind. What’s the brat doing?”

Outside the gazebo, Haru had plucked every flower from a bush and dropped them into a ring of red petals under the leaves—pointlessly destructive, but at least it was a little interesting. As Haru left the floral carnage to head deeper into the garden, the Wind Ignis tapped his foot against Echo’s face to get his AI’s attention, but it was Bohman who said, “Haru, where are you going?”

“For a walk.” A clear _duh_ filled his voice as Haru neither stopped nor glanced back, but Bohman didn’t reprimand him—if anything, the pressure around him eased as his face relaxed.

“Then I’ll go with you.”

“Suit yourself, Brother.”

And so the Wind Ignis was left alone, watching two AIs he hadn’t created disappear into _his_ garden. What was that all about? The Light Ignis had talked about recycling the defective one to act like a younger sibling to his own successor, but it was odd for him to program some human sentiment like _brotherhood_ so strongly that it affected their interactions even now. With a sigh, the Wind Ignis pressed a palm over his right eye to check the watch he’d set near the gate. _Ah—_so the humans had arrived. _Finally_. He lowered his hand and kicked his feet. “Come on, Echo. Let’s go send those two on their way. We all have a show to get ready for.”

“Yes, sir.” This AI would never say anything new or do anything interesting, for the Wind Ignis had no intention of letting his creations get away from him. “Let us all get ready for the show.”


End file.
